


Bisogno. [Need.]

by GwenJ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lime, M/M, bed, kiss
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenJ/pseuds/GwenJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lo guarda, quasi supplicante, dimenticandosi tutto di sè, mettendo da parte l'orgoglio e assecondando quel desiderio di calore che si fa sempre più forte. Ne ha un bisogno disperato."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bisogno. [Need.]

Titolo: Bisogno.  
Personaggi: Dean/Castiel. [Destiel.]  
Note: Lime. Sentimentale. Malinconico. Leggermente OOC. La prima Destiel che ho scritto, risale al 30/10/2011, su EFP. 

 

La camera è in penombra. Dean dorme. Mai profondamente, non ricorda l'ultima volta che ha dormito davvero, di quei sonni dolci e definitivi, di quelli che ti fanno dimenticare la fatica e il dolore.  
Lì, in quel letto, sogna, sogna l'inferno, soffre, sente la voce di suo fratello chiamarlo.  
Sente il gelo insinuarsi nel suo petto, fin dentro le ossa. Si agita sotto le coperte, non trova pace. Forse non ne ha il diritto. E' così, è destinato a soffrire. A lacerarsi l'anima prima e dopo la morte. È così ora e sarà così dopo.  
Nessuno può salvarlo.  
Nella stessa penombra si infrange una figura, chiara e tranquilla.  
Lui non soffre, non dorme e non sogna, non puo' capire il tormento dell'uomo nel letto. Ma lo sente e si accorge, con stupore, che una lacrima calda gli bagna il viso.  
Forse, dopotutto, l'Angelo prova qualcosa, lui non è consapevole ma è legato a Dean, come il ragazzo a lui.  
Si avvicina al letto, la consapevolezza di volerlo aiutare lo confonde. Lui è un Angelo, e gli Angeli non provano nulla.  
E allora perchè sta accarezzando i capelli di Dean? Perchè sta cercando di calmarlo? Perchè prova l'impulso di baciarlo?  
No, gli Angeli non provano nulla.  
E allora perchè si sta abbassando verso il suo viso? Perchè prova un sottile piacere nel sentire il respiro caldo del ragazzo sulle sue labbra? Perchè sussulta quando vede i suoi occhi fissarlo?  
No, gli Angeli non provano nulla....ma lui sì. Lui è diverso.  
Rimane immobile, il viso di Cass così vicino al suo, è strano e si imbarazza e si odia a pensare che è anche meraviglioso.  
Restano lì, così, per un tempo indefinito, fino a quando Dean si accorge che il suo corpo agisce contro la sua volontà. O forse lo vuole.  
Si solleva quel tanto che basta a far coincidere le loro labbra. Ora sente di averte bisogno.  
Sfila un braccio da sotto le coperte e porta la mano sulla nuca dell'Angelo, lo spinge verso di sè, per rendere il bacio più profondo.  
La dolcezza e la quiete di quel momento sono strane, strane ma piacevoli. Incredibilmente piacevoli.  
Si abbandona in quel bacio, sempre più appassionato, sempre più umido.  
Quando si staccano Dean lascia cadere la testa sui cuscini, ansante. Cass è sorpreso, ha gli occhi lucidi e rimane fermo, sporto in avanti.  
La mano del cacciatore si fa strada tra i capelli dell'Angelo. Sente caldo, forse, dopotutto, non è solo. Forse può ancora sperare di soffrire meno, di trovare un po' di pace. Di prendersi, per qualche ora, una pausa.  
Forse puo' ancora sperare di essere salvato.  
E Cass, forse, è la sua ancora.  
Qualcosa--qualcuno a cui aggrapparsi e lo fa, si aggrappa a lui con tutte le sue forze, gli stringe i capelli, si volta e lo attira sè, i loro visi sono nuovamente vicini.  
Ma ha paura, è stato l'Angelo a prendere l'iniziativa, ma, dentro di sè ha ancora paura di essere rifiutato, ha paura di tornare al buio, solo.  
Lo guarda, quasi supplicante, dimenticandosi tutto di sè, mettendo da parte l'orgoglio e assecondando quel desiderio di calore che si fa sempre più forte. Ne ha un bisogno disperato.  
"Cass...dimmi di continuare."  
Dean ha bisogno di lui e lui ha bisogno di Dean. Di sentirlo. Di dare un significato a tutto ciò che prova e che non ha mai provato. Ha bisogno di risposte. E Dean, Dean è una risposta. L'unica risposta di cui ha veramente bisogno ora.  
"Continua."


End file.
